Would You Stay?
by Cecily von Ziegesar
Summary: Tag to Chuck in Real Life. After his encounter with Blair, Chuck gets really sick! Blair and his family need to work together to help him. Will this two finally find love in face of a difficult situation? Read and Find Out.Chuck & Blair.NOW COMPLETE.R
1. He Sick X She Hurt

* * *

Hi there!

I'm a big fan of GG and I just love Chuck and Blair. I think they will make a lovely couple.

Even with the fights. So I was watching last week episode and couldn't shake this idea of a sick, needy Chuck out of my head. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, only the stuff between the proper names. All the mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Would You Stay?**

**1. Chapter – He Sick X She Hurt**

After he left Horace at the building, Chuck walked alone and a little lost trough the streets of Downtown NY.

He was thinking about Blair and her plans, about his dad and most importantly about Vanessa and all the trust the she had put into him. He somehow knew that he should be used by now, but tonight being alone gave him a strange feeling – some people will call it sadness. A Bass called it: being sober.

When he finally made it to his encounter with Blair, he wasn't thinking straight, but who the hell cares to Chuck Bass feelings anyways. He doesn't know what they are after all.

So he thought he could hear she say that infamous 3 words?

Was he a moron? Once in a lifetime he really hoped he wasn't, but life is unfair and you just have to get used to it. So he left her. The girl that could bring the best in him but much more often juts saw the worst. And once again he was walking and thinking about how messy his life was.

He was so engaging is his thoughts that he didn't realize the freezing cold, the tiny raindrops soaking his clothes. His new suit is going to be ruined tomorrow morning, was his last thought before he made it to bed.

**Next Morning**

**Chuck**

He was feeling weird. Not hangover weird, something was different. The room was awfully cold, however he was pretty sure he had turned on the heat last night, and why all the sweaty that was just plain gross. Whit this thoughts he drifted of to sleep once again.

**Blair**

It was 9 o'clock in the morning and Blair Waldorf couldn't sleep. She was up all night long thinking about Bass and how stupid he was. She was really pissed at him in the moment, but somehow she couldn't think of anything to do to him.

So she decided that a revenge plain was the course of action, and she is going to act right away.

Changing clothes and heading to a Starbucks on her way, she bought 2 cappuccinos and croissants for a breakfast at Serena's new home. Nobody messes with a Waldorf and lives to tell.

**Serena's Bedroom**

Blair walks into the room as silently as was possible and throws a pillow at her BFF who at this moment was sound asleep.

-_ Serena come on. Wake up_. She demanded.

_Blair as happy as I am to see you…Don't you think is a really bit early to be here? _

_What d__o you want anyways?_

Serena wasn't very happy to be so rude awake by a frantic Blair.

_I want to talk to you. See I brought you breakfast. Come on, let's eat._

_What happen to you? _Serena tried to speak as she rubs the sleep off her eyes.

_Nothing. I'm fine. Why? Has Bass said anything to you?_

_What? No. I don't speak whit Chuck when I don't have to. I didn't even see he arrived last night. _

_What are you two up to?_

_Us. I mean, me? Nothing. There's nothing between Bass and me. Let's go. Let's eat._

_Wait a second. Let me at least change. Wait for me in the living room. I'll be there in 5._

_Ok. Don't take forever._

Blair walks out of the room and is on her way to the living room, when she hears a disturbance on the room that she knows that belongs to Chuck.

_That bastard. I can't believe he is already with someone else. And tried to make me look like a fool last night. I'm going to bring you down Bass. You'll see it._

She thought she heard something again and decide it was best if she check it out. She could always annoy him just by waking or disturbing him and his date at 11 o'clock in the morning.

**Chuck's Bedroom**

The room was stuffy and very dark. She looked over to the bed and saw a giant lump. She could see that Chuck was sleeping and was alone, but something was off. She went to the window and opened the curtains. Then she heard something that scared the crap out of her. Chuck moaned. If there is one thing she thought she would never listen was to Chuck Bass moaning.

_What are you doing? Go Away._

_What's wrong Bass? Scared of the sunlight? Did you become a vampire?_

_Leave me alone._

Blair walked over to the lump of Chuck and pulled back the covers, searching for any signs of recognizing. His eyes were glassy and he looked really pale. She felt the heat as soon as she lifted the comforter off the bed. Chuck was absolutely sweltering under there. She turned him over and tried to feel for his temperature, even though it was pretty obvious Chuck was burning up.

_Chuck? Are you okay? _For one moment all the anger was forgotten.

_Waldorf?_

_What's wrong with you?_

_Don't feel so good._

_You are running a pretty high fever. Let me take this blanket. _She struggles and tries to take all the blankets from him.

_No. I'm cold._

_But Chuck is pretty hot in here._

_Please leave me alone. I don't need you._

_Fine. I'll leave you alone. I don't care._

She storms out off the room. Angrier with him, if this is even possible.

**Living Room**

When she walked in the living room, she found Serena already waiting for her.

_Blair where were you?_

_Serena. I … I was at the bathroom. Where is your mom?_

_After the fiasco last night she left early to a spa session and Bart is in a business meeting. _

_Today?_

_Yeah. The man is a workaholic._

Blair was really worried with Chuck, despite the angry. He needed to be alive to suffer in her hands. That's why she couldn't let the feeling that something was wrong just yet.

_Did you hear that?_

_What?_

_There's something wrong in Bass's room. _Blair tried to sound casual.

_I'm not hearing anything. _Serena was eyeing her friend very suspiciously.

_Let's check, please. _Blair pleaded.

**Chuck's Bedroom**

The room seemed pretty much the same as Blair had left, but this time Chuck was nowhere to be seen and he wasn't in bed anymore. Then the girls heard a noise coming from the bathroom.

Serena entered the bathroom to find Chuck curled next to the porcelain god praying with all his guts.

He was really pale, sweating and shaking while tried to compose himself. He tried to stand up and almost hit his head on the sink.

_OMG Chuck. Are you alright? _Serena asked.

_Just peachy, sis._

_What is wrong with you?_

_Dun no. I was fine. Than I wasn't. Next thing I know. Here I am._

_You don't look so good._

He tried to stand. His body wasn't functioning properly and he couldn't understand what was really happening. Trough the haze of the fever he saw the worrying glances that Serena and now Blair were shooting at him.

_Here let me help you. _She gave her hand so he could stand up.

_I'm fine. Thanks, Serena._

_No, you're not. You are burning up. Let's get you to bed._

Once again in his bedroom, Chuck was finding even more difficult to coordinate his legs. He would have stumble and fall on his own ass if Serena wasn't there to support him.

_Here sit tight. Do you need anything?_

He was looking at her like she was an ET or like he never saw she before, but it could be the fever. He took forever to answer and she was almost giving up, when Blair entered the room with a glass of water.

_Here. Drink this._

_Thanks._

_Do you need anything else?_

_No. I just want to curl up and die._

_You need to see a doctor._

_I'm fine. It just a cold or something._

He was feeling light headed. His head was pounding like there were little monkeys with drums inside of it.

_Chuck? Are you ok?_

_Hum …_

His eyes were dropping and he didn't want to argue anymore. He felt like he was failing. He could hear Serena and Blair screaming his name, but God he couldn't open his eye. And then darkness took the best of him.

Blair was at his side immediately. She tried to say his name and tap him lightly on the cheeks, but got no response.

_Chuck. Come on. Wake up._

But there was no sign that he was listening to her.

_Serena what we're going to do?_

* * *

TBC…

That's it for now. Hope you like it. Please be nice and leave me a review. They're like cookies.

And can really make a writer's day. =)


	2. No Hospitals

Hi again. Here I'm with a little bit more of Sick Chuck!

Just watched GG 2.08 – Poor Chuck and Blair…They Broke my (L).

But, U guys are so incredible amazing that I just had to update. I opened my email and saw a lot of feedback.

Thank you so much. (*cry*)

So I decided that I had to write this chapter as fast as could. Forgive my mistakes.

Puppy dog eyes Mode ON.

Special thanks to: fizliz23 – First Reviewer ever!

Here we go! Remember…Let me know what you think! Did you like this?

Or I'm just a crazy, silly writer?

Enough of me … On with the show!

* * *

**Previously**

Blair was at his side immediately. She tried to say his name and tap him lightly on the cheeks, but got no response.

_Chuck. Come on. Wake up._

But there was no sign that he was listening to her.

_Serena what we're going to do?_

* * *

**2. Chapter – No Hospitals**

_Blair, I don't know. Let me go get a thermometer._

Serena dug through her mother's drawers pulled out a new thermometer. She ripped it out of the package, and shoved it under Chuck's tongue.

Sixty seconds later and they get a reading.

_104.__3_

_Blair, that is really high. __What we are going to do?_

_W__e have to bring his fever down._ _Now._ She said analyzing the situation.

_Help me get in the tub._

_What?_

_Go Serena. Fill the bath wit cold water. Then come and help me take him to the bathroom._

_Are you sure?_

_Pretty sure. Is our best shot. Now. Go._

_Okay._

They half carried half dragged limp Chuck to the bathroom and placed him in the bath with the cold water.

After a few seconds he started to stir.

_Cold. _He was shivering.

_I know __Bass, but we need to bring your fever down._

_Let me out. __Please. It's cold. _He pleaded.

That last statement made Blair's blood run cold. The famous, tough Chuck Bass was pleading.

She never heard him sound so sincere and to be true so weak, and that thought scared her more than she was willingly to be known.

After 20 minutes or so of much pleading, arguing and fighting his fever started to break and Blair and Serena did the best they could to dry and change him.

**Chuck's**** Bedroom**

_Are you felling any better?_Serena asked.

_I'm still cold._

_Do you think you can hold a glass of orange juice? _Blair was holding a glass in front of his face.

_I can try._

_Hold on a minute.__ Here take this with the juice. _She handed him 2 cold pills.

_Try to__ get some sleep._

He was out cold within minutes. His breathing sounded a little bit stressed but he looked really peaceful.

_So Blair… you really don't care about Bass, do ya?_

_Come on Serena. He is sick. Even we don't pick on the sick and wounded._

_If you say so._

_Let him sleep. He you be up and about in a few days. And then I'll be ready for him._

_Why don't you show me the new suits Bart bought for you?_Blair said clearly trying to change the subject.

**2 hours late****. Serena's Bedroom**

_So you're really is going to tell what happened between you and Chuck?_

_Serena__… leave it alone. I told you. Will you?_

_Blair I don't want you to get hurt._

_I won't. I promise._

They were discussing boys and dresses and Blair heard a noise coming from Chuck's room.

_He __shouldn't be up yet. These pills are like really strong._

_Let's go and check. _Serena said.

**Meanwhile**** Chuck's bedroom **

He was felling cold again, but he didn't have the energy to grab the blanket. It was so close, but he was so tired. He didn't remember the last time he got that sick. He was so tired that he even considered calling for his step sister. He tried to find his cell phone but knock the glass of juice of the nightstand.

The he gave up and tried to sleep again.

When the girls entered Chuck's room, the first thing Blair saw was the glass of juice on the floor.

She picked up the pieces and handed them to Serena.

_Can you get a new one? Maybe water?_

And then she went to check on Chuck's temperature.

He was now tossing and turning in bed. His breathing strained coming in harsh intakes.

Clearly he was stuck in a bad dream. She tried to gently wake him up.

_Chuck. Can you hear me?_

_No…Don't…Please…No…Let her go…No…_

_Chuck it's ok. It's me. Blair. Wake up_

She tried to tap him on the cheeks he was hot again and very flushed.

_No… Don't go__…_

_I'm not going anywhere__. You need to wake up._

_Noooooooooooooooooo…_

He rose from the bed and almost knocked her. He was trembling, sweating and panting. She tried to regain her balance and reach from his shaking form trying to calm him down.

_It's okay. Hey. I'm here. It's okay._She tried to sound calm for his sake_._

_Waldorf__? When did you get here? _He looked at her confused.

_I was here with you before. Don't you remember? _She asked.

_Why is so hot in here? _He was having a hard time catching up. His fever spiking again.

_Chuck you are scaring me. You are really sick. Don't you remember passing out this morning?_

She was now really worried with his health.

_I…Blair? _He got paler.

_Yes?_

_I think I'm going to throw up__._

She didn't have time to think. She just made it out of the way. He tried to stand up, but stumble on the covers and was now throwing up on the floor on the other side of the bed.

He was curling up holding his stomach, his forehead all sweaty and his eyes glassy.

_Oh It Hurts. Make it stop. Make it stop._

He was really in pain. She tried to help in a sitting position.

Meanwhile Serena was back with a glass of water.

_Chuck …__Try to drink this in small, slow sips._

_How is he doing? _Serena asked.

_He threw up again. _Here pass me the thermometer_._

She put the thermometer in his mouth once again and waited.

_105.1. His fever is up again. __I think we need to go to a hospital._

_No. No hospitals._

_But you're really sick._

_I don't want to go to a hospital._

_Here. Take my phone and call Doctor Dean. Everything is going to be fine. I'm not going to a hospital._

_But…_

* * *

Okay, so I'm really mean…And I think it's going to be a lot worst before its get better.

Lots of delirious, sweating, needing Chuck!

I'm not proud of begging, but please…leave me a review!

It's really cool to know your opinion or if you have any suggestions – drop me a line. Till next time!

**X.O.X.O, GG****!**


	3. Sexy Doctor,IVFluids and Ambulance Rider

Hi, GG here.

Your one and only source….Always wanted to say that! (*_* silly grin *_*)

But … Here I'm with more Chuck and Blair for you guys!

Just want to say thanks to all the lovely reviews.

fizliz23 ; Maiqu ; mariz0107 ; ; princetongirl ; suspensegirl ; MaritzaMarkle = U guys Rock My World.

But I got a question for you! Yes. You who is going to read this chapter!

I watched Gossip Girl season 1 and there's one episode where Chuck hit his head. After that he is in his limo with an ice scotch and Blair helps him.

Do you have any idea of what I'm talking about?

Or I just imagined this episode?

Please…I really want to know! If you remember send me the answer trough the reviews!

Thank you so much!

* * *

**Previously**

_I don't want to go to a hospital._

_Here. Take my phone and call Doctor Dean. Everything is going to be fine. I'm not going to a hospital._

_But…_

**3. Chapter – Sexy Doctors, IV Fluids and Ambulance Riders.**

She put him on bed and went to pick up his phone. She exited the room, dialed the number and listened to a female voice.

_Hi. May I speak with Doctor Dean, please?_

_Yes._ The woman on the other side spoke.

_This is in the name of Chuck Bass. _Blair said.

_I can send a car in 10 minutes._ Was the last thing the voice said before hanging up.

_Okay. Thanks. I guess. _She said looking at the phone.

_I talked with the doctor's office. They will send a car in 10 minutes._ She told Serena who was leaving his room with an empty glass.

_Great__, he asked me for water. I'm going to pick it up, okay?_ She said_._

_Sure._

**Chuck's**** Bedroom**

His head was resting on the mattress. He had a small cold cloth on his forehead and a blanket over his body. His eyes were closed, but she could tell that he was awake.

_You __had a night mare_. Not a question. More like a statement.

_Hun…_He didn't open his eyes_._

_I didn't know that was something that scared Chuck Bass. _She teased_._

_What are you talking about? I was dreaming about you_. He bit back.

She was ready to answer when a voice on the intercom startled her.

_Miss Waldorf? Doctor Dean is here._

_Send him in._

Then a beautiful, dress to kill redheaded entered the room holding a doctor's bag.

_I think you have the wrong room, miss…_Blair looked disapprovingly to the woman_._

_You can call me Doctor Deanna; Bass here on the other hand like to call me differently._She said.

_Doctor D. _He smirked_._

_Chuck. _She said with a smile and a softer voice.

_What's wrong this time?_

_Do you know her?_ Blair tried really hard not to sound jealously.

_Let's say she is the family's doctor._He joked.

_What are you feeling? _Doctor D asked business tone.

_Cold, hot, sweating, head __spinning. _Chuck sounded exhausted.

_He woke up with a 104.3 fever,__ threw up on the bathroom, fainted, I gave him a cold bath, bring his fever down a little, 2 cold pills and he went to sleep. He was having a nightmare and throw up again. Didn't have anything after that and his fever is now 105.3. _She cut him_._

_OMG what do we have here__? Catch your breath, kiddo. _Doctor D mocked.

_I think for the first time Bass you're actually in good hands. I'll run a quick exam and set up an IV line. _She threw Blair a questioning look.

_It's really necessary? _He asked.

_You heard her. 105.3. __We don't mess with a fever this high. IV fluids or hospitals!_

_But there will be needles. _He sounded really childish.

_Don't worry I'll be quick__._

Blair was taken aback - Chuck Bass afraid of needles. This was getting better and better.

_I don't want her here. _He pouted.

_Please __wait outside, Miss Waldorf. _The doctor said.

She was shocked to hear that, but waited outside without any further comments.

**After 15 minutes.**

_You did pretty good __Blair. Can I call you that way? _The doctor was actually being nice to her.

_Yeah. Why not. _She sounded bitter.

_His IV fluids should last at least __3 hours can you please send someone to change it after that? _Doctor D asked.

_What do you mean by someone? I'll be here. _Blair was outrageous.

_You'll do a__n excellent doctor material, you know that? _Doctor D winked at her.

_I…__thanks. _She said shyly_. How long have you known Chuck?_

_A while. I was at med school when his mother died._

_Oh. _They looked at each other silently.

_If things get out of__ control, call me, anytime. This must be a very bad case of the flu, but I don't want things to get messy. You just make sure to change his IV on time and everything must be okay tomorrow._

_Okay. Thanks. D__octor Deanna._

_You can call me __Doctor Dean._

She entered the room as silent as she could.

_Blair? _Chuck's voice was so tiny.

_Yes?_

_Just making sure._

_So you know her? _She asked.

_She is a good doctor. No __judgments. _He answered.

_And you are afraid of needles. I thought with all the drugs__… _She hesitated.

_Smoke, sniff…pills – hell yes, but I don't do needles._ He admitted and sounded like a lost little boy to her.

_Okay. Why don't you go for a shut eye now?_ She suggested.

He grabbed her hand and almost made her jump with fright.

_Would you stay?_ His eyes heavy with sleep.

_I…_ She didn't want to leave, just yet.

_Would you __stay with me? Please? _He was almost sleeping now.

_Yes, C__huck. I'll stay._

_Thanks._ And he was sleeping.

**Later****.**

She must have drifted off to sleep herself.

It was dark outside when she woke up holding hands with a sleeping Chuck.

_Oh god__. _She whispered.

He stirred a little, but didn't wake. She looked at the clock and saw that she had forgotten about his IV.

_F…. _She cursed.

She changed the bag and made sure everything was okay, and hoped that Bass will be alright in the morning. So she could blackmail him with all this sickness material. She left as silent as she could and went home.

**Blair**

She didn't have a good night of sleep though. Dreams of a dying Chuck made her really cranky in the morning. Hoping to see him up and about at school she busied herself into looking at least adorable to his eyes. She was a little bit late so she couldn't spot Bass at the boy's corridor.

The classes spent like a blur and before she could control it, she was texting Nate.

[10:27 – Blair]: Have U Seen Chuck? B.

**Fell m****oments later.**

[10:29 – Nate]: No. He wasn't at school.

This sent all her alarms on. Something was wrong, really wrong.

**Chuck**

He woke up with a dull headache. The ones you have when you had too much to drink, but he was quite sure he didn't have anything to drink since the scotch with Vanessa.

That thought brought all the memories.

Blair. Vanessa. His father. Blair. Now his head was aching full force.

A fever. He had a fever. And Blair was there. Was everything a dream?

He looked at his arm and saw a long gone IV line. No. he had help, her help. She was there for him. Despite himself he was smiling. Things can turn around after all, Chuck Bass.

He was contemplating calling for room service for a large breakfast, when he decided to take a bath first - A shower more precisely.

He got up slowly and adjusted his head to his spinning room, and made to the bathroom without problems. He looked at himself in the mirror and was glad he decided for it first.

He looked like death warmed over. A shower will do him good.

After a good shower he left the box feeling almost his back self.

But a wave of dizziness made him think otherwise. He remembered that he didn't have anything to eat in the last 48 hours. His last thought before he smashed his head against the sink was:

_F… I should have had __something to eat._

She was panicking… no good! She got in his room running.

When she entered it and didn't see his form on the bed. Her panic only increased.

She heard the water running on the bathroom - The shower.

_Chuck__. Answer me. _Panic.

Nothing.

_If this is one of your pranks. You'll be in serious trouble, Bass. _Fear.

She opened the bathroom door and screamed in terror. Chuck was out cold on the titled floor a small pool of blood on the left side of his head.

_Chuck wake up. _Blair had tears in her eyes.

His pulse was there, but his breathing was shallow. She was panicking. Think Waldorf Think.

She took her phone and dialed.

_Doctor __Dean? _She cried.

_Yes__. _The same female voice answered.

_It__'s Blair Waldorf and I need your help. _She was almost screaming now.

_I'm__ sending an ambulance._

* * *

TBC…?

So I'm not sure about this, but I have an idea to finished it…I think one more chapter will be enough.

But should I continue? I think I can torture him forever. (*evil grin*)

*Writer's note:

About the italic, bold and everything… suspensegirl and MaritzaMarkle mentioned and I'd like to know if anybody else want me to change the way I'm posting. I thought this way would be easier to indicate the dialogues, but if it's confusing I can change it.

Let me know…


	4. Getting Worst Before It Gets Better 1

Hello everybody. Thank you so much for all the reviews. You're all very nice people.

Your words encourage me to continue this.

So my knowledge of medical stuff is equal to zero.

Everything here is fictional and inspired on House MD and Grey's Anatomy episodes. LOL.

Forgive my mistakes. They are entirely mine.

I did research and tried my best to at least sound a little bit convincing.

* * *

**Previously**

_It's Blair Waldorf and I need your help. _She was almost screaming now.

_I'm sending an ambulance._

**4. Chapter – Getting Worst Before It Gets Better. / Part 1**

**The ****Ambulance.**

The ambulance drove trough NY streets as fast as the lunch traffic allowed. Blair was freaked out. She had never seen an inside of an ambulance before.

She wasn't trying to hide her tears now. She had just realized how important Chuck was and that she wasn't ready to lose him.

He was still unconscious and the paramedics were having some kind of trouble finding a good vein.

_John if we don't get fluids inside that kid we are going to lose him._ Paramedic 1 whispered.

_You don't need to hide anything from me_. Blair told him.

_I'm sorry miss, but we have to give him some medications. He is unresponsive and has a fever_. Paramedic 1 talked.

_He is afraid of needles_. She murmured.

_Why don't you talk to him?_ Paramedic 2 spoke.

_Me? _

_Yes. _They nodded.

_Do you think he can hear me?_

_Just try._

_Chuck. … I__t's me Blair. You are sick and we are trying to give you some meds. You gave me the big scare of my life and when you wake up I'm going to kick your ass. You know that, don't you?_

_I'm in. thank you miss. We can't prove that he heard you, but you made our jobs much easier._ Paramedic 1 told her.

_Yeah, maybe your voice distracted him. He is now on meds and everything should work just fine. _Paramedic 2 beamed.

They arrived at the hospital and Doctor Dean was already there waiting.

_Blair what happened?_

_I don't know. You said he was going to be fine by today, but he didn't go to school, so I went to his apartment and found him unconscious on the floor. He hit his head pretty hard._

_Okay. I have to take him to do X rays and a C.T. scanner. You have to wait here. _

_No. _she cried.

_I'm sorry, sweetie. Only medical staff can go in there. Why don't you call his family?_

_I'm sure that they will be always grateful for everything you did to him_.

She saw the doctor take him away. Away from her. OMG this was so screwed. Chuck had to be in a hospital so she could figure out that she actually liked him.

She was screwed. She was in love with Chuck Bass.

She called Serena, and Serena called Miss Van der Woodsen and Erick. They arrived at the hospital after 45 excruciating minutes.

_Blair?_ Serena called. _OMG what happened?_

_I went to school this morning and Bass wasn't there. So I went to check on him and found him unconscious on the bathroom floor. His fever is back. I think he tried to take a bath and passed out, hitting his head on the sink in the process_. She was exhausted.

_How is he?_ Miss Van der Woodsen asked.

_I don't know._ She sobbed. _They took him almost an hour ago and didn't come back. _

_Dr D is with him though._

_Who?_ Lily and Erick asked together.

_His doctor._ Serena answered.

_Does anyone inform his father?_ Erick remembered.

_I tried to call, but he is in a__n important meeting._ Lily told them.

_But his son…_ Blair was going to make a point, but the sight of Doctor Dean made her silent.

_Blair, I presume that this is Chuck's family?_ She asked.

_Yes. _She was a little bit embarrassed_. This is Lily Van der Bass, his step mother, and her son Erick. You met Serena yesterday._

_Nice to meet you. I'm Doctor Deanna. _She introduced herself.

_Nice to meet you too. Doctor Deanna_. Lily and Erick said.

_You can call me Doctor Dean. So only family is allowed on the patient's room._ She said and saw the frantic look on Blair's face, but before anyone had a chance to speak she continued.

_But as Miss Waldorf brought him in I already sign the papers and she will have the same status __as family. I believe this won't be a problem?_

_Not at all. _Lily said.

_Very well follow me._

**Chuck's Hospital Room.**

Blair let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. They entered the room really quietly

Chuck was alone, he was hearing one of this hospital gowns, a heart monitor controlled his heart beats, a new IV line on is arm and a butterfly bandage on his forehead.

_He is out of risk now, but we would like to keep an eye on him. Since he was admitted he didn't wake up, which is expected. His body has been under a lot of stress and he needs all the rest he could get, but he also has a fever and his breathing is a little behind which could indicate an infection. So his case is under control but it could be a lot worst so far. I'm going to pick up his tests results. I'll be back in 30 minutes with a little more updates and then we can discuss and fight whatever is wrong with him, okay? _She explained the situation.

_Okay doctor D__ean, see you in 30. _Lily said.

_If he wakes up while__ I'm gone, keep him calm and conscious_. She continued.

_Okay, so I think we should __wait her here._ Lily told them.

_Yeah, I don't think we would like to wake up alone_. Erick completed.

_Okay._They all agreed.

**More or less 10 minutes later.**

Bart Bass entered the room.

He looked slightly surprised to see Lily and her kids, but truly surprised to see Blair Waldorf here.

_I just got your call Lily. I was heading home when saw a lot a press on t__he lobby they mentioned Chuck's name and then I saw your messages. I came as fast as I could. _He said_._

_I know __Bart. We are waiting for his Doctor. She went to collect his tests. She…_Lily stopped.

They all stop. The heart monitor gave a little beep and then Chuck started to wake up.

**Chuck's POV****.**

His head was heavy. He heard voices, familiar voices. He tried to open his eyes, but it seemed impossible, and all this beep sounds were making him sick he tried to turn off whatever was making the sound, opening his eyes in the processes. All the commotion seemed to slow down a bit and the first thing he saw was his father's face.

_Dad?_ He called. His throat was dry like the Sahara desert.

_Don't try to speak Chuck._ He heard Blair saying.

Did he hit his heard this hard?

He was about to make a fun comment about that when his father cut him.

_Charles what did you have?_ He sounded stern.

_Me?_ Chuck looked genuinely puzzled.

_Yeah __Charles. I was working, and received non stopping calls from your step mother. Went home and found half of NY press on our steps saying that you were rushed to a hospital with an overdose._

_What?_ Blair and Serena were astonished.

_Bart maybe now its not the right moment._ Lily tried to say.

_So __Charles what did you have, hun? He _continued to pressure Chuck for an answer_._

**Chuck's POV****.**

His head was spinning, his chest was hurting and he couldn't seem to catch his breath.

The beeping grew louder. What was happening?

_Answer me Charles._ Bart demanded.

_Nothing. I had nothing,__ I'm sick._ He blurted.

His hand was holding his gown, Chuck wasn't breathing. Something was wrong.

_Leave him alone. Chuck was wrong?_ Serena asked.

_Can't ... c a n t breathe. Help me._

He jerked on the bed and was suddenly very limp. Everyone screamed.

But the only person who was now moving was Doctor Dean. She was at his side immediately labs tests and exams flying everywhere.

_Cold blue. He is having a respiratory arrest. I need a nurse in here._ She screamed.

_Get this people out._

Two nurses tried to rush them outside.

_Come on C__huck, don't do this to me. Breathe kiddo._

_I need 2 cc of epinephrine and a large needle. I think his left lung collapsed._

They were all outside watching Doctor Dean fight for Chuck's life. She took almost 20 minutes to control the situation. When she stepped outside she was really angry.

_I would like to have a word you all of you now in my office, please. _She told them_._

The followed her and entered en a very elegant office.

_Nice office._ Lily pointed.

_Thank you._

_So what just happened in that room?_

They all went very quiet.

_So…_

_Chuc__k woke up and I asked him what he had. I was maybe a little too emphatic. He went nervous and had the attack_. Bart answered her honestly.

_Mister B__ass how you handle your family issues is not my problem. Whatever happened in that room is none of my business._

He nodded in a clearly sign of agreement.

_However what happened in that room and affected my patient is all that matters to me. You have n__o right to terrorize my patient._

_No right? He is my son._ He raised his voice.

_He is juts a kid and is afraid of being in a hospital.__ And now he is also my patient, if you can control your voice I'm going to ask you to leave._ She looked deadly serious

_What you can be serious?_ He stated

_Really? Don't try me__. Mister Bass._

_What__ kind of doctor are you…_ He tried to speak.

She cut him before he could make any more comments.

_I brought you all here so we could discuss Chuck's health. And that's exactly what __I'm going to do. So, his CT scan was fine. He hit his head pretty hard, this kind of trauma always bleeds a lot, but we couldn't find any brain damage. We were concerned because he took a little bit more time to regain conscious and when he did we weren't able to do a proper exam._

She shot a dirty look to mister Bass and continued.

_T__his is his x – rays._ She showed them a few exams.

_His lungs are a little compromised, specially his left one. Since he arrived he is on stronger antibiotics and he should be fine, but is with his blood work that I'm worried about. We run all the usual ones, and just to make sure he is clean. I know Chuck has a history of drugs abuse, but his bloods labs are pristine. He had a few drinks a couple of days ago and that is it. What worries me however is that his white cells are really low._

_What that means?_ Bart questioned her.

_That something in his body isn't working properly. The leukocytes (white cells) are responsible for fight infections. That's why a simple cold became such a difficult job for his body to fight. It means t__hat we need to run a few more tests to rule out some things._

_Such as?_ Bart asked.

_I__'m afraid that it could be a type of cancer, but he doesn't have any other symptoms so we hope that this is a false positive. _She told them.

_You think that Chuck has cancer? _Erick asked.

Everyone was silent again.

_It__ is a possibility, but we need to be sure. I'm going to need your permission to do a bone marrow biopsy._ Doctor Dean looked toward Mister Bass.

_R__eally? _For the first time he looked afraid. He knew what that means - Too well to say the truth_. _

_Yes__. I want to schedule it for tomorrow morning if that's okay and if he is awake enough. I don't want to postpone much longer, but we can't do this procedure with the patient unconscious._

_Okay we'll be here first ting tomorrow morning then. _Bart told her.

_I'll meet you then. _Doctor Dean agreed_._

_Lily I want you to go home and take the kids. I'll meet there in a couple of hours._

_Okay. _Lily nodded.

_Mister Bass?_ Blair asked.

_Yes, miss Waldorf._

_It's that okay if I come tomorrow? _She asked.

_Yeah, of course. I want to thank you. Lily mentioned that you were the one who found him._

_Oh, you are welcome._

_See you tomorrow then. If you all excuse me_. He left the room.

**Chuck****'s hospital room.**

His heart monitor was beeping steadily. If it wasn't his son he would have found the sound shooting. He had an oxygen mask on his mouth and his noise. He looked really sick and pale, so thin and fragile on the hospital bed. A little boy trapped on his teenage self.

_When did you grow up? I'm so sorry I wasn't there._ He sighed

_I'm going to fix this. I promise you_. Bart left the room and went home.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this!

This chapter is the Part 1 I'll update Part 2 tomorrow. I worked really hard on both of then.

Hope they are okay. Like I said…I don't have much medical knowledge, but I tried.

I don't like Bart's character very much; I really believe that Chuck's behavior is just a way to seek his father's approval… He is always doing something wrong because neither of them talked about what to expect in a Father X Son relationship, but in my story Bart will try to be a better father.

Till next Time.

X.O.X.O.


	5. Getting Worst Before It Gets Better 2

Sorry I couldn't update yesterday like I promised. I had fight with my computer. He won.

Here we are with the new chapter, is a very big one. Sorry about that. Enjoy it.

Thanks one more time for all the reviews.

I never expected that anyone will actually read this. I'm the happiest writer in the world.

suspensegirl – I really did a lot of research, especially on bone marrow biopsies. Hope it's sounds believable.

voodoochild93 – Don't worry. I will never be able to kill him. I love him too much. He is a very good toy to play with.

VanillaCokeQueen - This story should be done in 1 more chapter. I hope. I love to write about Chuck and Blair relationship but it's truly hard.

suspensegirl – Thanks for the answer. I must be crazy… my imagination has no limits! I truly believe now that I must have imagined this episode on my twisted little mind.

* * *

**Previously**

_When did you grow up? I'm so sorry I wasn't there._ He sighed

_I'm going to fix this. I promise you_. He left the room and went home.

**5. Chapter – Getting Worst Before It Gets Better. / Part 2**

**Next morning. Hospital.**

Chuck was still sleeping. Blair noticed. She was the first one to arrive and was waiting to Doctor Dean. He wasn't using a mask anymore just that funny tubs on his nose. The nurse that came to check on him said it was called a nasal cannula.

She heard someone at the door and looked up.

_Morning Blair. I thought you went home yesterday._ Doctor Dean looked surprised to see her there that early.

_Morning Doc. I did, but I wanted to be here when he wakes up_. She answered.

_Okay. I'm going to prepare __everything; we could do the exam when his family arrives. _She said_._

_Okay. _Blair nodded.

_Blair? _Doctor D. asked her.

_Yes…_She looked at the doctor_._

_He can't have any drinks okay? Or food. He can eat after the exam._

_Okay Doc. _

_He is really lucky to have you. You know that? _She winked.

_Thanks. _Blair smiled.

She left and then he started to sir.

_Blair?_ He spoke.

_Hi. You shouldn't be talking._

_Thirsty._

_Sorry Chuck, but you can't have anything. You are going to do this very expensive, fancy exam. No food or drinks are allowed._ She tried not to sound nervous. She made a little research and found out that bone marrow biopsies are really trick exams.

_Oh. How long have I been here?_

_Since yesterday. You hit your head and I called Doctor Dean. _She explained.

They were chatting when the door opened once more. Blair was happily doing all the talk while Chuck simply nodded in the right places.

His family entered the room.

_Charles._

_Father._

The mood in the room suddenly changed.

_Chuck. How are you?_Lily asked.

_Fine I guess._

Doctor Dean entered the room holding a silver tray and lots of medical stuffs.

_Chuck I'm happy to see you awake we need to do a little exam, but first things first. _

She asked a couple of questions. Like his name, birthday…

When she was satisfied that he was alert enough she started to explain the procedure.

_So Chuck we are going to need a bone marrow sample of yours. It's like taking blood but is on your back, okay?_ She told him.

_Can't I be asleep?_Heasked hopefully.

_No dear you can't. This could compromise the results but I'll put a little anesthetic on your back._

_Okay. _He said.

_I'm going to asked you all to leave, is that okay Chuck? _She indicated his family with a movement of her head.

_But you said that you wanted us here for his examination._ Lily was confused.

_Can't they stay? _He looked sad. He didn't want to go trough this alone.

_I think is best if they leave. _She told him_._

They tried to question her, but Doctor Dean put her foot down. They all prepared to leave the room when she called.

_Not you Mister Bass. _She told him.

He stayed behind and walked slowly back in the room.

_Now I need you to face the wall and hold your knees. You will have to b__e very still. You hear me Chuck?_

Dr. Dean draped a sheet over Chuck that covered him, but had a small opening on his hip where the doctor would insert the needle.

_Alright, Chuck, I have to clean the area, so this may feel a little cold._ She explained.

Chuck flinched slightly as he felt the doctor rub an alcohol pad over the spot.

_Now, what I'm going to do is numb the area with some lidocaine. __You're going to feel a sharp prick and a burning sensation._ Dr. Dean said.

After about 10 minutes, when Chuck was good and numb, the doctor continued.

_Now, __I'm going to insert the aspiration needle into your hip bone. What you're going to feel is pressure more than pain. This is going to be uncomfortable though. _Dr. Dean explained the next step of the procedure.

Everything was going fine until Chuck saw the size of the needle.

_No. stopped it. There is no way you are going to stick that on me._He cried.

_But C__huck…I need to._

_No. No. No. No…_ He was panicking again.

Bart stepped in front of him. He took Chuck's hands in his own and tried to offer some comfort to his son.

_Chuck? _

Chuck was so surprised with the contact that he looked up.

_Dad?_

_Can you focus on me please? You need this exam. I know that is scaring but you can do it, alright? I know you can._

_Kay_. He was trying really hard not to cry in front of his father.

_Okay, for the last part, we have to draw out the marrow. Unfortunately, we can't freeze this part of the bone, so this will hurt, Chuck. It's okay to shout, or scream, but I need you to stay as still as possible, okay?_

Chuck tried to brace himself for the pain, but he couldn't ever have prepared himself for what he felt. It was excruciating and he was doing all could, fighting every instinct he had, to pull away. He guessed he wasn't doing a very good job when the nurse hollered.

_Chuck, stay still_. He felt the grip of the nurse and his father tighten on him, holding him in place.

_Easy, Chuck._ Bart said, trying to sooth his son.

_Dad, make them stop._ Chuck said, almost begging. Then to his embarrassment, he felt his eyes well up with tears and despite his best efforts to keep them at bay, he felt a few leak out anyway.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was actually only about 20 seconds, the doctor finally announced.

_All done._

_Finally. I think he broke my hand;_ _Doc._ Bart tried to light the mood. He also pretended that he hasn't seen Chuck's tears.

_Father. You made a joke._ Chuck was truly surprised and glad his father was there.

_I think I just did._ He smiled at his son.

Everyone laughed. And Chuck was feeling better, but he was happy the rest of the family didn't see him crying like a baby. He was Chuck Bass after all.

_So __Chuck now you can have a small breakfast. I'll be back later with the test results._ Doctor Dean told him.

_Alright._ He said

_I'm going to give you a mild pain__killer and you'll be sore for a couple of days. Don't try to stand and if you feel any pain tell me._

While he ate Blair made him company. His father left to make a few phone calls and Lily, Serena and Erick went to grab some ice chips.

He was really surprised. He got along well with Erick. Blair – they were equals, partners in the game, but Serena, Lily and most important his father they didn't have a relationship. However they were all here for him. He was felling warn and full inside. Maybe he should get sick more often.

His father has never missed a day at work, not since that day. (Chuck's mother death). He didn't want to think about that, but being in a hospital made bad memories come back, so he tried to make small talk with Blair.

_So._ He said. _You're still here._

_Yeah. I__ am. _She agreed.

_What does this mean__, Waldorf? _He asked.

_That I'm a caring, good person_. She said looking serious.

_Okay._ He snorted.

_Do you know why Doctor Dean needed to do this exam?_ He asked. Everybody explained the procedure, but anyone bothered to tell him why he needed.

_I __don't know._ She looked alarmed.

_Are you sure?_He looked at her suspiciously.

_Yeah, __of course. _She lied.

_Blair? I know you._

_They want to make sure you're okay that's it._She sounded nervous.

_Why I have a feeling that you're hiding something from me?_

_I__'m not Chuck. _She blushed.

_Spilled._ He told her.

_What?_

_Say it._He demanded.

_It__'s nothing really. They just want make sure that you don't have anything more serious._

_Like?_

_Cancer__._ She had tears in her eyes. _I wasn't supposed to tell you. Your father is going to kill me._

_What?__ They think I have cancer?_ _And no one bothered to tell me this?_ He was furious.

_It's a possibility, but Doctor D is sure is a false one. You __shouldn't worry. _She tried to reassure him.

_That's why you're here? You are __enjoying this, aren't you?_ He got angry.

_What are you talking about?_She was shocked.

_You'__re. I'm sure._

_Chuck__. Are you insane? Of course I'm not enjoying this. _She was scared.

_Did the fall made you cuckoo?_

_Get out._He shouted.

_What? _She really hoped that she had misunderstood him.

_Leave me alone._He looked like a stone.

_Chuck, you c__an be serious. _She begged.

_I can, and__ I am. I don't want you. _He spoke_. _Butwhat he really wanted to say was:

_- I don't want you here to see me fading away. I'm hurting you so you don't get to suffer. _

_Like I did. _He thought bitterly.

_Chuck__? _She shot a questioning look at him.

He remained silent.

_Fine. _And she stormed off the room.

She left and he felt miserable. He didn't mean to say any of those things, but he remembered the pain when his mother died. She died of cancer when he was 5. He remembers all the meds, the pain, and the tears. He didn't want Blair to see him go trough this. He didn't want her to see him dying.

His father entered the room a little after his outburst.

_Everything alright son? _He asked.

_Yeah_. He answered and went silent.

_I saw Miss Waldorf left here in a hurry. You guys are okay?_

_Sure thing Dad._ He lied.

Lily and Erick come back. Apparently Serena had found Blair and was now talking to her.

He was now dozing off, but he didn't want to go to sleep and discover that everything was a dream. He discovered that he had a family after all. He wasn't willingly to let that go. Even in face of his "to be found" disease. His only regret was hurting Blair to spare her pain.

Hurt her now. She will understand you – someday. This was his new mantra.

_Chuck why don't you try to sleep a little? You must be really tired from this morning events._

His father commented.

_I'm not._ He said trying to hold a yawn.

_You're sleeping with your eyes open, dear. Go to sleep. We'll be here_. Lily told him sensing his fears.

_All of us._ Bart reassured him.

He went to sleep with a comfort feeling.

**Later.**

He woke up sore. His back was on fire. He also noticed that he was alone. They lied. He was vulnerable and they took advantage, that's why Chuck Bass was never vulnerable.

He was trying to stand when the door opened. Lily and Erick were laughing.

_Very funny mister Bass._ Erick was saying.

_OMG. Chuck what's got into you? You can't stand._ Lily said.

_I…_ He tried to speak, but he was also falling.

_Here._ His father was on his side helping him.

_Lay down. What were you thinking? _His father asked him.

_I don't know._ He looked defiantly. _Where were you by the way_? He accused.

_While sleeping beauty here was having his beauty sleep I got hungry. Lily and Erick convinced me to go grab a coffee. Doctor Dean said it was ok. She was here a couple of times. I'm sorry if we scared you. We didn't mean to leave you alone. _Bart told him.

_I wasn't scared._ He pouted. _I just wondered that's all._

_Are you okay?_ Lily asked.

_My back hurts._

_I'm going to call a nurse._ Bart said. _Erick coming with me?_

_Sure. Mister Bass._

_Where are the girls?_ Chuck asked. He did mean to ask about Blair but didn't want to sound like a jealous boyfriend.

_Serena convinced Blair to lunch and change. They left a while ago, but I'm sure they will be here any minute now._ Lily told him.

_I'm not so sure. After what I said to her. _He thought out loud.

_What did you said? _Lily asked.

_Nothing. _He said.

_Chuck. I know that you're scared, but don't try to push away the people who cares about you._

_I am not…_He sighed.

_I'm sure she will be back. She probably knows that you didn't mean whatever you said to her._

_I'm not sure Lily._

_I am._

_I hope you're right. _He said.

_Get some rest. Everything will be fine. We are here for you. _She took a sit next to his bed.

The door of his room opened and he looked up. He hoped to see Blair and Serena, but he saw Doctor Dean and his father. Erick was following them right behind.

_Chuck. I have your results back. _Was all she said.

* * *

Defiantly TBC.

Okay people. One more to go and that's it! Thanks for everyone who stick around with me.

I had an amazing time writing this and I hope that you all enjoyed reading my story.

Dying to see 2.09 - There Might Be Blood.! See ya!

X.O.X.O.


	6. The End is the Beginning

Okay people. One more to go and that's it! Thanks for everyone who stick around with me.

I had an amazing time writing this and I hope that you all enjoyed reading my story.

I can believe this is the last chap.

Thank you! Thank you. I now understand why is so important to review.

Even if you don't like what you read - send a review. That way people will always improve.

I sincerely thank you all who help me along the way!

I wouldn't be able do go this far without you!

* * *

**Previously**

The door of his room opened and he looked up. He hoped to see Blair and Serena, but he saw Doctor Dean and his father. Erick was following them right behind.

_Chuck. I have your results back. _Was all she said.

**6. Chapter – The End is the Beginning**

**Blair and Serena.**

Blair left the room crying. She was sure that she did something wrong. She just wished she knew what. Serena seeing her best friend looking so desperate took her outside.

_Blair what happened? _Serena asked.

_S. I just don't know. _She cried.

_I was with C__huck while he ate his breakfast when we started to talk. He asked me why he had to do a bone marrow biopsy. _She told.

_And? _Serena questioned.

_I told him doctor D. thinks is a type of cancer. _Blair blurted.

_Oh __Blair._

_I know__. I know, okay. I shouldn't have said anything. He yelled at me. He said he didn't want me around. _She let her tears run free.

_Blair you shouldn't be this upset about it. _Serena tried to comfort her friend.

_What? Are you kidding me Serena? _She looked sad.

_You said that you __don't want anything to do with Bass._ Serena told her.

_He is your step brother? Don't you care?_

_I care. But you seem to care a way too much. _Serena continued.

_Oh Serena, this couple of days.__ While I was taking care of him, I find out something._

_I'm in love with C__huck. Like really in love. Wanting to hold hands, watch a movie and everything. I know it is silly – the thought of Chuck and me. We are like partners. We like the game, the chase. But now all I can't think about is being there for him. _She blushed.

_Blair. I don't know what to say.__ I don't know what Chuck said to you, but I sure that he didn't mean it. He just said it because he is scared. _Serena reasoned.

_How can you be so sure? _Blair asked.

_Yesterday Bart told us how Chuck__'s mother died. She had lung cancer. She was really young and had the worst type. She spent months going to the hospital did a lot of surgeries, took all the meds, had the best doctor in the world, but still she died. He was 5. I'm sure he didn't remember everything. But he suffered a lot. Seeing his mother dying like that. _She told.

_Oh I didn't know. All these years… He never mentioned her. _Blair was truly surprised.

_I know that's his soft spot.__ So can you forgive him? _Serena questioned.

_I already did. I know that having a __relationship with Bass won't be an easy thing. But if I want that to happen he will need to know that I'll be there for him. No matter what for the good part and for the bad part. _Blair said.

_You__ really like him, don't you?_ Serena asked.

_Yeah, but if you ever…Ever tell him that I will deny with all my heart. _She looked serious.

_You two totally deserve each other. __You're amazing. _Serena mocked.

**Chuck and ****Doctor D.**

_Get out. I don't want to know._ Chuck screamed.

_W__hat?_ Doctor Dean looked at him.

_Chuck__. Are you feeling…?_ Lily tried to ask.

_Erick mentioned that you__r back is sore? Do you need more painkillers?_ Doctor Dean asked.

_No I'm fine. _He snapped._ I want to be alone._

_But…I don't understand.__ Everything was okay this morning, what happened?_ Doctor Dean tried to talk to him.

_What__'s wrong son? Tell so we can fix it! _His father tried to say.

_You're wrong, this is wrong. When were you planning to tell me that I could have cancer?_ Chuck yelled.

_What?_ Doctor Dean gasped.

_Who told you that? _Bart asked.

_Doesn't matter. That's why you need a bone marrow biopsy and that why everyone is here. I__'m dying. _He looked like a puppy that just got kicked.

_No. C__huck you shouldn't be thinking like that. _Doctor Dean tried to sound more confident than she was.

_But I'm … I don't want to know the results. Whatever they are. Leave me alone. _

He turned his back on his family.

_Why don't we do just __that? _Lily suggested.

_But__…_ Bart tried to say.

_Leave_. Lily signaled. _Let's go. Everybody_. She made a head sign.

Chuck was once again alone. The way he always was, but now he was also very scared.

He was sick. He knew that much. He just didn't know how badly it was.

He couldn't fight this without his family, but at the same time he didn't want them around to see him weak. How this could be possible. He was torn. He heard a knock on the door, and Erick stepped in.

**Chuck and Erick**

_C__huck? Is it okay if I coming in? _Erick asked him.

_What do you want?_ Chuck didn't mean to sound rude, but he couldn't help himself.

_I forgot my Ipod, sorry. _Erick sounded embarrassed.

_Come in. _Chuck Said.

_So I saw when __Blair left. She looked upset._ He made a statement.

_Is not my fault she could handle the truth._Chuck tried to make a point.

_You told her the truth? _Erick looked at him with his mouth open_._

_What do you think I'm talking about? _Chuck questioned.

_Th__at you said that you love her, of course. Only that could scare a woman so much. _He laughed_._

Despite himself Chuck smiled too.

_No I didn't._

_But you should. It__'s like obvious that's she is totally in to you._

_Really?__ What makes you think that?_ Chuck asked.

_The way she hold your hand when you're __unconscious. The look of sadness every time she saw a needle close to you. She likes you Chuck. Everyone call tell. _He told him.

_You re saying this to make me feel better._

_Yes. _Erick answered.

_Isn__'t working. _Chuck lied.

_I__'m also saying this because she is outside waiting to talk to you. Even with the truths that you said to her. _Erick looked at the door.

_She is outside? _He didn't dare to believe.

_She just arrived with __Serena. _Erick commented.

_And she want__s to talk to me? _Chuck really tried not to sound to much full of himself. He failed.

_Yeah. God knows why. Today you__'re really slow._ Erick made fun of him.

_Hey, sick pe__rson in here, with needles in his arms. _He smiled the air suddenly lighter.

_Alright __I'll forgive you, but just because of that._

_Erick__?_

_Yeah. Chuck?_

_Send her in._

**Chuck and ****Blair.**

She entered the room and walked to his bed. She climbed and lay down next to him. They stayed like that for a couple os minutes. In total silence.

_Blair?__ Is this okay if I'm picturing you in a nurse costume right now?_ He asked seriously.

_No__. Chuck it is not._ She tried no to laugh.

_Okay then. Look I'__m sorry_. He tried to apologize.

_Me too_. She looked seriously at him.

_Why are you sorry for? I__'m the one who yelled and said awful things, even for me._ He was confused.

_I didn't know about you mother._She didn't look away.

_Oh._

_You have the right to be scared. I__'m scared too. But you don't have the right to push me away. _She tried to make a point to him.

_But I didn't want you to suffer._Chuck told her. And she knew that he was telling the truth_._

_But I was suffering away from you... with__out any news, without seeing you_. She had tears in her eyes.

_Do you want to hold my hand? _He changed the subject.

_What? _She was now confused.

_Hold hands? Go to the movies? __Talk about silly feelings… and butterflies? __Do you know that we are Chuck and Blair__, right? That's not what we do. _He didn't want to scare her, but he needed to tell her how he felt.

_I know, but right now that doesn't m__ean that I don't want to be here with you, until… who knows… we could be these types of couples._ She spoke.

_The ones who gets all needy and talk about emotions? _He asked.

_No__, not those ones._ She smiled. _The couples that are couples, the ones that support the partner no matter what. _She said sincerely.

_Yeah we can__ be that._ He said quickly. _Someday_.

She laughed.

_Are you ever going to change? _She looked at him.

_I don't want you to ever change __Blair Waldorf. _He looked at her.

_Okay Chuck Bass._

She kisses him passionately and stopped when he smiled.

_What?_

_What kind of underwear are you using? _He asked.

_Chuck…_

_What? I__'m sick lying in a hospital bed 24/7 for days. A guy should have some fun. _He commented.

_No fun for you mister __Bass until we know how truly sick you're. _She told him.

_Blair__, would you stay? _He asked suddenly very serious.

_You asked me the __same question days ago. The answer is the same. Yes._

_I__'m ready._

_Me too__._

She kissed him again and they heard a knock on the door. She quickly got up off bed.

Doctor Dean stepped in the room and opened the envelope.

_Okay so you don't need to __panic. We're going to fight whatever you have Chuck. Don't worry. _Doctor Dean told him with a reassuring smile.

_Let__'s get this over with, Doc_. He was nervous.

She took forever to read all the tests and to compare the numbers on his labs**.**

_Okay. So you white cells are really low. __You did all those tests so we could find the reasons why. You have a disease called _Neutrophenia_***.** _She explained_._

_Is it cancer? _Bart asked at once.

_No, but it can be serious too. _Doctor Dean spoke.

_How serious is that, Doc? _Lily asked her.

_It can go to severe to mild. Chuck rates puts him on the mild category. _Doctor announced.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

_He will need an acid folic and vitamin B12 cocktail for a week. If he doesn't show any improvement he probably will have to need a bone marrow transplant. _Doctor Dean said.

_When can he start this cocktail? _Blair asked.

_Right now. I'll fix everything and set a new IV. _Doctor Dean told them heading for the door.

_Okay. _Everyone agreed.

**7 days later.**

He was on his bed, his own bed for the first time in 2 weeks. He was truly happy.

Being sick took a toll on him. Softened him, but he was Chuck Bass and he could fool himself. He was letting his body recover that is. That's why he was now hugging an infamous teddy bear that his girl (they were avoiding titles just yet) had gave to him. It has her perfume. He was day dreaming about her again. So lost in his dreams that he didn't even notice her entering the room.

He just realize that she was there when she kiss him, fully on the lips.

_Are you real?_

_Yeah_. She whispered.

_I thought you were a dream._

_Aren't you going to eat breakfast? _She asked him.

_Are you on the menu?_ He made fun of her.

_Not yet Bass. Not yet._ She smiled.

_Are you going to let a sick man suffer? I need my medicine. I need you. _He begged.

_You're not even sick anymore. Let's go food. _She bossed him.

_If I'm not that sick why don't we stay in bed? We could play Nurse and Doc. I'll be the Doc._

_I want to make things right. _She said.

_I show you how. Here, you have to touch me here. _He put her hand on his lips and kissed her fingers.

_You're never going to change, are you? _She smiled.

_Do you really want me too? _He asked her.

She could see lust in his eyes.

_Blair…You know you love me…_He had a devil look in his eyes.

The End.

* * *

Liked? Hated?

I think it's a little bit cheesy, but like I said I couldn't kill him – I love him.

Very much to say the truth. (*puppy dog eyes*)

And the thought of torture him forever is a difficult thing to do as well.

Hope this is okay for everyone.

*Author's note: Neutrophenia is a real disease, is caused by really low rates of white cells… Specifically the Neutrophils. It could be trigged by an infection, most common ones: lung problems like a bad cold or pneumonia and also ulcers. People with deficiency of acid folic and vitamin B12 could develop Neutrophenia. In some cases bone marrow transplant is really necessary. I didn't know half of it when I first started this story I found out about that one after a lots of visists to google and of course that I took some things out of the picture so it could fit better.

Don't sue me let me a Review!


End file.
